Daddy Experience - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: As the family spends time together, conversations with the experienced dads take place and Steve and Catherine share some very special moments with Joan. Part 3 in the 2nd Annual REAL World Thanksgiving REALMcRollathon


_Sammy & Ilna: It's THANKSGIVING MARATHON WEEK and I'm so, so thankful for the two of you. You truly define the meaning of friendship in so many ways. I can't believe it's the 2nd Annual day is as much fun as the day we launched. xoxox_

 _REALMcRollers: We are ETERNALLY thankful for your loyalty and love. I know I'm a little gushy today, but you bring us so much joy with your positive feedback & wonderful reviews, what better time to tell you again?_

* * *

Day 3 of the 2nd Annual Thanksgiving REALMcRollathon

 **Daddy Experience  
**

"So here's the game plan, everyone ready?" As Steve looked at each person in the living room, his statement earned him a smile from Catherine, a nod from Joseph and an eye roll from his best friend.

"Ready, Uncle Steve," Grace replied, and Danny snorted.

"You've brainwashed my kid. Look at her, she's waiting for … for _orders_."

Steve beamed at Grace. "Nothing wrong with being mission ready, right, Gracie?" He fist bumped her and Elizabeth and Grandma shared a chuckle as he continued, "Gracie and Danny are going to Foodland with Catherine and Joseph, so you four should head out while the rest of us get through the planning and prep here. By the time you get back, we'll be ready to split up and get everyone wherever they'd like to go."

Danny placed an arm around Catherine's shoulders. "How do you put up with him? Never mind - you're a perfectly matched set." His grin gave him away, and she just smiled.

"Danny ..." Steve started, but his partner raised a hand, and he stopped.

"Just pointing out how lucky you are. _Again_." He let go of Catherine and motioned for Grace to follow him. "Let's go, so I'm spared the rest of the _Operation Pre Thanksgiving_ briefing." He turned to Aaron as he reached the door. "Keep your head down and keep moving."

Catherine stepped up and gave Steve a quick goodbye kiss. "Give 'em hell, Commander."

He grinned a half smile. "Will do, Lieutenant." He turned back to the rest of the family and they began to discuss who would do what to prepare for that night's dinner and the day's various sightseeing activities.

* * *

 **Foodland**

When Grace looped her arm through Catherine's and pulled her slightly ahead, Danny turned to Joseph, "You know I think Steve's the luckiest S.O.B on the planet to have Catherine in his life, but I gotta say." He nodded at the two, who were giggling at something, and said, "We're pretty lucky, too. She's amazing with Grace. Thick as thieves, those two. From the first day they met, Grace adored her."

Joseph smiled. "That's wonderful to hear. I mean, of course _I_ think my daughter's incredible, and I know how much she loves Grace. I'm happy to see it goes both ways."

Grace waited until they caught up and asked, "Uncle Joseph, tell me about that Halloween costume in the picture Aunt Elizabeth texted me." She glanced at Catherine. "The one where you guys matched."

"Ah, the one where your Aunt Catherine had me wear a baseball uniform because she insisted we had to be the Cubs."

Catherine stepped up next to him and linked their arms. "You were the handsomest baseball player, ever."

"I'd been deployed for a few Halloweens, I loved that she wanted us to match." He smiled lovingly at Catherine. "Besides, It made your grandmother's year." He kissed her cheek and shrugged. "Never could say no to those eyes." He patted Danny's shoulder and gestured between him and Grace. "I have a feeling you know that scenario very well."

"That I do. This little monkey got me to dress as Peter Pan," he elicited a smile from Catherine and a giggle from Grace. "In _tights_." Danny's eyes sparkled, but he deadpanned, "Thankfully, before social media."

"You looked very handsome as Peter Pan," Grace said, smiling at Catherine.

"I looked like Sprout from the Green Giant commercials," he groaned. "But _you_ were the most beautiful Tinkerbell that ever was."

Grace hugged her dad. "Awww." She turned to Joseph and quickly pulled up an image on her phone. "I was four, I have a picture of the original 'cause Uncle Steve wanted to see it."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course he did." At Catherine's chuckle, he added, "Laugh it up, my friend, I have a long memory. I'm keeping many things tucked away for the future." He tapped his head and grinned. Still smiling at Catherine's head shake, he said, "We do need to get moving, so how about we split up?"

"You know what?" Grace said. "Since you and Auntie Cath have lists, I'll take Uncle Joseph to get the fresh vegetables, fruit and the stuff for the caramel apples." She looked at Catherine's dad. "Everyone liked them so much at Halloween, we're going to make turkey themed ones."

Joseph returned Grace's happy smile and caught his daughter's nod. "That sounds perfect, Grace. You and I can catch up, too. Lead they way, honey."

"I'll text you the list." Catherine said. "Make sure the avocados are ripe, okay? And get enough mango, Grandma Ang and Mom want to try my mango salsa."

"Got it!" Grace said. "We'll meet you guys at the checkout. C'mon, Uncle Joseph." She fell in step with him as they moved towards the produce section, and Danny and Catherine turned to get what was on their respective lists.

"We might grab a lemonade at the snack bar," Joseph called as he walked towards the produce section with Grace.

* * *

While he was paying for their drinks, Grace looked up at Joseph with a thoughtful expression.

"What's on your mind, Grace?"

"I just …" She stopped, tilting her head in question, and he smiled at the familiar gesture. "How'd you know I wanted to tell you something?"

Joseph winked and said, "Experienced dad on duty." which earned him a smile. They stopped walking, and he gestured to a bench. Pulling out his phone, he texted Catherine, _Talking, be a few minutes,_ and turned to the young girl. "What's up, honey?"

"I just wanted to say, to be sure you know, when Auntie Catherine and Uncle Steve were … missing, Danno would have told you to come right away if he thought something really bad happened." She looked at him with huge brown eyes.

"I know he would have, Grace. But Aunt Elizabeth and I were worried because, well, your Aunt Catherine is our little girl, even if she's a very capable naval officer and member of Five-0."

"I was scared, too," Grace admitted. "Really scared when Danno came to school and told me. I mean, I knew they would be okay because they're smart and brave and I knew if they were missing together they'd get free faster because they're even better as a team. But I was still scared."

"I'm sorry you had to worry, Grace," Joseph said sincerely. He knew first hand how telling his child something like that was heart-wrenching for Danny. "I heard _you_ were very brave."

"Really?" A proud little smile played across her face. "I asked if I could help, but when Danno said 'not yet' I knew what they'd want me to do. Go back to class and not panic, so I did.

I really wanted to do something, so when they called to say they were okay, I texted Nonna that they'd be calling her in a minute and I then called Kamekona and ordered food. That way they could just go home and see Cammie and sleep, without having to make dinner or anything."

"You are a remarkable young lady, do you know that?" He patted her hand. "You remind me of another remarkable young lady."

Grace broke out in a smile at being compared to Catherine, and reached to catch him in a hug. "Thank you. I just wanted you to know my dad was out there looking every single second. He didn't sleep or anything. Neither did Uncle Chin or Auntie Kono."

Joseph nodded, "Thank you, Grace. I'm happy you told me. It means a lot to know they have such wonderful friends in their corner."

They exchanged a small smile and Joseph stood and offered his arm. "Shall we tackle our assignment?"

Grace looped her arm through Joseph's "Definitely. We don't want to hold up the mission timetable." She was joking about the timetable, but she sounded so much like Steve, Joseph couldn't hold back a grin.

* * *

Back at the house, after everyone returned from their day out, Joseph was standing in the doorway watching Catherine, Grace and Elizabeth in the kitchen, when Danny came up beside him.

"Grace really likes to cook, doesn't she?"

Danny nodded. "Takes after Nonna. We cook together a lot. I got pretty good, actually. I'd have lived on take out and eggs, but …" He nodded towards his daughter. "I needed healthy food on a very tight budget, so I learned." He smiled. "She loves to cook with Catherine."

"You know," Joseph began, and motioned Danny into dining room, out of earshot. "I won't go into our whole talk, but Grace wanted to make sure I knew that when they were missing, you never stopped looking for Catherine and Steve, that you didn't sleep for days. I did know, Danny, and I appreciate it more than I can say. Elizabeth and I both do. I had every faith in my daughter and Steve, but Grace making sure to tell me you had their backs, that was more than her being proud of you. That was her being thoughtful enough to put my mind at ease that Catherine has backup, always." He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "That's a terrific young lady you have there."

"Thank -" Danny cleared his throat. "Thank you. She adores Catherine; tries to emulate her. If Grace grows up to be half the person your daughter is, I'll be very proud."

"You're doing an amazing job, never doubt that. And you're doing it as a single father. From one slightly more experienced Dad to another, I think you're much more than halfway there."

Danny smiled gratefully. "That means a lot. I know how close you and Catherine are; how she still values your opinion, and I want that with Grace, always."

"You're going to worry forever, I don't have to tell you that, but she's already the kind of person you want her to be. She adores you, Danny, it's there every time she mentions your name."

Danny's eyes shone, and he cleared his throat again. "Okay, stop, or you're gonna make me emotional."

Both men chuckled.

When Steve passed through with Joan in his arms, Joseph raised an eyebrow at Danny and said nothing.

"What?" Steve caught the amused look on his partner's face. "We're taking Cammie out for a potty break, right Joanie?"

Joan's little face scrunched up in thought. "Cammie go potty _ou'side_?" Her eyes were wide.

"Yeah. Cammie goes potty outside," Steve grinned.

"Why?" Joan looked between him and the dog.

"Cause she's a dog, Joanie. Dogs go potty outside."

"Why?" she repeated, making Steve smile again.

Until her next question.

" _I_ potty ou'side?"

"No. No, people go potty _inside_ ," he explained, his brow knitting as he tried to anticipate her next question while he continued through to the lanai door.

Danny turned back to Joseph. "That makes it easier, doesn't it?" He motioned towards his partner.

"It does. She's absolutely capable of anything, you know that as her team member and friend, but knowing Catherine and Steve are settled? That she loves someone who not only loves her back, but respects her capabilities and intelligence? It absolutely makes having my only child live 5,000 miles away … more palatable." He smiled. "That and 'the Skype' as Nonna would say."

Nodding at the mention of his grandmother Danny said, "I want that for Grace, too. Not until she's forty, of course," he grinned. "If you tell him I said so, I'll deny it," He lightened the conversation, but his meaning was clear. "But you couldn't ask for a better match for Catherine." His eyes followed the path his best friend had taken outside. "And Steve's a better person _because_ of Catherine. I believe that wholeheartedly."

* * *

After an early dinner, Catherine persuaded Mary to let her and Steve watch Joan while she and Aaron joined the Rollins family who'd planned to see some of the local sights. Steve took Joan back out to the beach for a walk, and Catherine gave Cammie a quick bath after she had a _very_ sandy adventure with Grace and Joan.

Steve had been out with Joan for about forty five minutes when Catherine stepped onto the deck and caught sight of them walking along the tide line.

He was holding her hand and as she chattered away. The pair would stop every so often when Joan would point to and something in the sand. Steve would rinse it in the gentle waves and they'd study it for awhile, adding it to his pocket before they'd move on.

The warmth bubbling in Catherine's chest at him sharing such a simple moment with family had a tear threatening to spill from her suddenly full eyes. She brushed it away while continuing to watch Steve bending to hold Joan's hand while adjusting his long stride to match pace with his niece's tiny steps.

She knew he'd sense her presence, and when he did, he looked in her direction and caught her eyes. She also knew the huge smile spreading across his face mirrored her own.

Joan followed his gaze and when he pointed her out, a squeal of "Ann Caf!" reached Catherine's ears on the breeze.

She gave an exaggerated wave, and Joan tried to take off at a run, losing her balance when she reached the drier sand; stumbling before Steve caught her up in his arms and ran towards the house, causing peals of delighted laughter.

When they were still a few yards away, Joan's calls of "Shell, Ann Caf! See!" had Catherine heading off the deck to meet them. Steve set Joan on the grass, and she ran to Catherine, animatedly babbling about the treasures they'd collected.

Kneeling to hug the excited little girl, Catherine smiled up at Steve as he pulled a half dozen items from his pocket and held them out on his palm to the toddler. Joan bounced on her toes and clapped at the sight of the decent sized piece of sunrise shell; a selection of of smooth beach glass in green, aqua and blue; and two small, unbroken shells being displayed in Steve's hand.

"Let's tell Aunt Cath what we found, Joanie."

The toddler nodded; happy to share her treasures. "See, Ann Caf?" She took a piece of cobalt beach glass and placed it in Catherine's hand. "Pwetty … gwass?" She looked at Steve for confirmation.

He beamed. "That's right! That one's glass."

When Catherine held it up to the sun, it brightened, and Joan whispered, " _oohhhhh_ " with a look of absolute wonder.

"They're very pretty, sweetheart. This one _is_ sea glass, and look at that beautiful shell. We'll go inside and find you a little box to keep all these pretty things you found with Uncle Steve."

Joan carefully touched the glass Catherine was holding and smiled. " _You_ have."

"Oh, is this one for me? Thank you, Joan, it's beautiful." She wrapped her in a hug and kissed the soft baby cheek. "I _love_ it."

When she caught Steve's eyes over their niece's head, the look in them was one of pure joy. Catherine knew exactly what it meant to him to have his sister back in his life; to have the chance to experience a future with Joan that he'd missed out on with Mary - and what it meant that she was there to share it.

She couldn't look away. She balanced Joan in her arms and stood, shifting the little one on her hip to return to the house as Steve's hand at her waist provided balance.

As she walked slowly over the lawn at his side, they simultaneously reached out. Ghosting her touch down his forearm until their fingers met, Catherine slid her hand into his. Their fingers brushing and entwining, then coming to rest with just their pinkies linked.

The silent "I love yous" exchanged in their simple gesture were as loud and clear as if they'd been shouted from a rooftop.

Steve gave her finger a gentle squeeze when they reached the path, and they both smiled at the little voice saying, "I walk." Then increasing in volume to add, "Mama! Aawon! See pwetty!" as she caught sight of Mary and Aaron on the deck.

Mary knelt to scoop her daughter up and kissed her until she giggled. "Did you find some treasures with Uncle Steve?" She caught her brother's happy look and smiled softly at Catherine. "Show us."

As Mary sat at the deck table with Joan showing her and Aaron the items from the beach, Catherine disappeared inside. Upon her return, she sat across from Mary and pushed a little pink satin box with a grosgrain ribbon flowers across the table. "Here you go, Joan. You can put your shells and sea glass in here and take them home."

Joan's eyes lit. "BINK!" She swiveled to see her mother's expression. "Bink box, Mama!" She touched it gently and then lifted the lid and placed the items, one by one inside as Mary gave Catherine a dazzling smile.

"Thanks, Cath."

"I thought she could carry her little souvenirs home in it." Catherine grinned at Joan's obvious delight at emptying and refilling the box with Aaron's help. "Then she can use it for keepsakes."

"It's a great idea." Mary exchanged a glance with Steve, who had taken a seat next to her. Looking back at Catherine she said, " _Keepsakes_. I like that."

* * *

That evening, as Catherine joined Steve in the den, he was reclining on the blow up bed. "Hey," He lifted up on an elbow as she sat to kick off her boots. "Your folks need anything?"

"No, they're fine, that's not why I went upstairs." She stood to remove her clothes, hanging them over a chair before pulling on Steve's grey _Go NAVY beat ARMY_ T-shirt. "I was putting my sea glass away."

"It's in your keepsake box." He smiled when she leaned over to ruffle Cammie's fur and kiss the dog's head before sliding under the sheet he was holding up for her.

"For now." She grinned. "But I have an idea. Kono's friend makes natural jewelry. I want to ask her to drill it for me so I can wear it as a necklace."

"That's … outstanding." He was clearly, genuinely happy.

"It's the first thing Joan gave me herself. I wanna keep it, but I also want to wear it, you know?" She snuggled against him on the mattress.

Steve nodded and studied her face. "Know what else I know?"

"What?"

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're incredible."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you. And _you_ are amazing. Joan is gonna grow up with a family Steve, a big one, and right at the heart of that is you."

"I know how important it is to Mary; Joan having what we didn't. And never underestimate this, Cath, it's mostly because of you." There was love and gratitude in his eyes.

"Because of _us_. Joan, and Grace, for that matter, would never be in my life if I didn't have you. We'll make sure she feels as secure and supported as Grace does. Always."

Steve wrapped her in an embrace as he lay down and kissed her. "Always."

End

 _ **Don't miss tomorrow's marathon story!**_

/

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World


End file.
